fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Mirajane Strauss
|image= |name=Mirajane |kanji=ミラジェーン |romanji=''Mirajēn'' |race=Human |birthday=Unknown |age=19Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 28, Cover |gender=Female |height=Unknown |weight=Unknown |eyes=Blue |hair=White |blood type=Unknown |unusual features= Front ponytail |affiliation=Fairy Tail Guild |previous affiliation=N/A |occupation=Fairy Tail Head Waitress S-Class Mage |previous occupation=N/A |team=None |previous team=Team with her siblings |partner=None |previous partner=Lisanna Elfman |base of operations=Fairy Tail Guild |marital status=Single |relatives=Elfman (little brother) Lisanna (younger sister) |education=Basic |magic=Sleep Magic Take Over Transformation Water Magic Darkness Magic Lightning Magic Anime Only |alias=The Demon (魔人 Majin) Mira |manga debut=Chapter 2 |anime debut=Episode 2 |japanese voice=Ryoko Ono |english voice= }} Mirajane is the cover girl and one of the S-Class mages of the Fairy Tail Guild. Appearance Mirajane has long, white hair and has a portion of it bound in a frontward pony tail. She has blue eyes, large breasts, and a curvaceous body. She wears a maroon dress with pink trimmings that reveals her cleavage. Her member stamp is located on her left thigh. In her younger years Mirajane dressed in a punk gothic style, and wore a revealing black spaghetti strapped shirt, and wore a purple bow in her hair. Images can be seen in Bonus Gallery Personality Mirajane is a loving and caring person who treats her friends, and even strangers with kindness. Mirajane plays a motherly role within the guild, and is often seen running the bar at the guild hall. She has rarely been shown to be in a bad mood, and can tolerate almost any and all of the guild's eccentricities. However, there have been a couple events that have disturbed Mirajane, including her discovery of the stealing of an S-Class job by Natsu Dragneel, Happy and Lucy Heartfilia, and her later conflict with Laxus Dreyar following the destruction of the guild building. Mirajane is also very determined to protect her comrades, going so far as changing her appearance in order to fool the Phantom Lord Guild into thinking she was Lucy, whom they were trying to capture. Along with running a bar, Mirajane shows great talent not only in modeling, but playing guitar and singing songs. She is very popular; not only among the Fairy Tail members, but also among many people outside of the guild. In her younger years Mirajane was known as "The Demon" (魔人 Majin), and before Lisanna's pseudo-death, she used to be a very feared person, infamous amongst guilds and criminals alike. She dressed in a punk Gothic style and was rather temperamental and bad-mouthed everyone, especially Erza, whom she had quite a rivalry with from when they were kids. After Natsu came to the guild, she made it a point to try and keep her siblings away from 'Erza's Group'. Natsu even mentioned that he will fight Mirajane one day. However, due to a past incident involving the apparent death of her younger sister, Lisanna, Mirajane somehow lost much of her magical ability and her will to fight, her entire personality also changed and she became the kind person she is today. History When she was younger, she was actually very much like Natsu as he is now and she always fought Erza Scarlet similar to how Natsu fights Gray Fullbuster. She even intimidated many of the older members due to her punkish attitude and bullying tendencies. Despite teasing Natsu endlessly, she's always had a soft spot for him, finding him to be 'cute when he cries' and generally kept tabs on him in Erza's absence.Fairy Tail Manga: Omake#4, Natsu and the Dragon Egg! As she grew older, her abilities increased tremendously - earning her the promotion to S-class easily and the fame of Fairy Tail's 'Demon' spread alongside Erza's. During a mission, with her younger siblings, Lisanna, her younger sister was "killed" by Elfman her little brother, due to him losing control when he tried to take over "The Beast". It was this incident that changed her personality to the kind and motherly one seen currently as she works at the guild. She doesn't like to talk about it at all and all the other guild members respect her enough that in their Master's absence, she is the de facto ''leader and coordinates the day-to-day activities of the guild. Synopsis Macao arc When Lucy enters Fairy Tail, a fight erupts. When Lucy asks Mirajane if she was suppose to stop it, Mirajane states that it happens all the time. When she is hit on the head by a bottle, she starts to bleed but is otherwise unfazed, stating that it's more fun like this, which completely shocks Lucy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 9-11 Mirajane tells Lucy about Natsu's foster father, Igneel and how Natsu saw himself in Romeo Conbolt, Macao Conbolt's son, since Igneel never came back after he left. She tells her that all Fairy Tail mages are carrying wounds, pain and suffering, and whispers that she does as well, referring to Lisanna's supposed "death". When Lucy looks at her questioningly, wondering about what she meant, Mirajane smiles and says it's nothing. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2,Page 31-35 Daybreak arc Mirajane is seen briefly when she was informing Levy, Jet, and Droy, that Natsu, Lucy, and Happy had already taken the job at Everlue Mansion.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 3, Page 18 Lullaby arc Mirajane is first shown when she was explaining to Lucy about the regular meeting of the Guild Masters of different provinces, and about Dark Guilds.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 10, Pages 3-5 She is later seen when Erza arrives and tells Natsu and Gray that they are going on a mission with her. Mirajane then remarks that they could very well be the strongest team in Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 10, Page 16 Though, she was worried that those 3 couldn't work together without arguing and asked Lucy to tag along as a mediator.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 11, Page 3 Galuna Island arc Mirajane helps explain to Lucy about the S-Class Mages and the Guild's rule of the second floor. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 24, Page 16Later, she is visibly upset when she finds that Happy stole a S-Class mission during the night. She soon learns that Laxus did nothing to stop him and she gives him a frightful glare that he hints as more befitting her former 'Demon' persona and Laxus stated that, "It's been a while since I saw that face."Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 25, Pages 6-8 Phantom Lord arc Mirajane helps Team Natsu down to the basement as she explains that Phantom Lord attacked the guild during the night.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Pages 1-3 She then tells Makarov to behave as he starts to spank Lucy for taking a S-Class mission (despite only giving Natsu and Gray and smack on the head). When he spanked Lucy again, she told him not to test her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Pages 6&8 Later, after Makarov loses his power, Mirajane and Cana Alberona try to call Mystogan and Laxus back to the guild for the war effort. However, as Laxus badmouths the guild and starts to harass her, Mirajane looses her patience with him and destroys the communication Lacrima, questioning aloud to why someone so cruel is in Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 51, Pages 10-13 As Phantom Lord descends, she declares she can't battle and instead transforms into Lucy. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 52,Pages 16-17However, she was captured and taken as a hostage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 55, Page 3 Her being captured helped Elfman regain his lost magic Full Body Takeover and gave him the ability to defeat Elemental 4 member Sol. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 55,Pages 12-20Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 56, Pages 1-3After defeating Sol, Elfman makes his way towards Mirajane freeing her and apologizing to her for taking the form that killed his sister again. However, Mirajane comforts him and figures out how to stop the Abyss Break.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 56, Pages 3-10 They later catch up to Gray who had just defeated Juvia and explain the details to him and then join up with Erza who just defeated Aria. Master Jose then arrives complementing them before taking Elfman and Gray out instantly. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 60, Pages 2-7 She is then seen waking, and then retreating when Master Makarov arrives. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 65, Page 7 She is later seen celebrating the Guilds victory. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 66, Page 8 Loke arc Mirajane first appears when she provides Lucy with a "special job" that she had been saving.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 70, Pages 2-4 She is later seen explaining to Elfman about Natsu and Gray's pillow fight, and why they were arguing about it. Mirajane then has to explain to all of Loke's girlfriends that she doesn't know his whereabouts. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 72, Pages 7-10 Fighting Festival arc Mirajane plays a beautiful ballad for everyone when Team Natsu returns from Tower of Heaven, and as Natsu starts a huge fight, she switches to a rock song, complete with wardrobe change. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 103, Pages 12-16 The next day, she is apprehended by Gajeel Redfox so he can perform his own song. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 104, Pages 4-5 &17-20 Later she performs as returning champion in the "Miss Fairy Tail" pageant. She apparently shot down all hopes of winning as she turned her head into Happy and Gajeel's, turning into the latter in retaliation for apprehending her the other day. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 107, Pages 7-8 She is then turned to stone by Evergreen along with the other girls. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 107, Page 14 Once Erza defeats Evergreen in battle, she along with the other participants in the Miss Fairy Tail contest are returned back to normal. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 112, Page 20 After Cana was defeated by Fried Justine, Elfman tries to fight Fried but is easily defeated. Fried then keeps attacking Elfman even after he's not able to fight, making Mirajane beg for him to stop. When Fried is tries to kill Elfman with his magic, Yami No Ecriture, Annihilation Mirajane finally snaps. The clouds part as she lets out a scream and a huge burst of magic energy destroys the terrain around her. She activates her own Take Over magic - 'Satan Soul'. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 117, Pages 7-16 As her and Freed begin to battle she completely overwhelms him in both power and speed. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 117, Pages 17-20Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 118, Pages 2-3 As their battle progresses Freed remarks that the only way to beat a demon is with a demon, and he uses his Yami no Ecriture: Darkness which turns him into a demon, but even then Mirajane easily defeats him. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 118, Pages 3-11 Before knocking out Fried, she decides not to finish him off, and starts talking to Fried about the guild members which makes Fried cry. The battle ends as a draw since Fried was defeated and Mirajane lost her will to fight. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 118, Pages 12-19 Later she was shown on Fantasia Parade along with her brother, Elfman, where she appeared from a rose and then transformed herself into a giant gecko-like animal. Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 48 Oración Seis arc Mirajane is seen explaining to everyone about the Dark Guilds, and greeting Makarov when he tells everyone about the plan to destroy Oración Seis.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 131,Pages 11-14 After the battle when Wendy joins, she is seen explaining Gildarts's history to Lucy when he returns.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Pages 20-21Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 166, Pages 4-5 Edolas arc Once Team Natsu, Wendy, and Charle return to the guild, she warmly welcomes the latter two and asks what kind of magic they use.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Page 11 Later, when Gildarts comes back, he is surprised to see how much she has grown and how much she has changed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 166, Page 7 When Anima is about to absorb Fairy Tail and Magnolia Town, she is shown going out to church, even in the heavy rain, for then anniversary of Lisanna's death.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 168, Page 5-7Mirajane is unchanged in Edolas although everyone else's personality is, perhaps because the Edolas version was the opposite of her younger, darker self.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 170, Page 8 Following the event in Edolas, she and Elfman continued on to the graveyard and offer their prayers for the anniversary of Lissana's death. Elfman said that they should be leaving but she said she wanted to stay a little bit longer. Just then they hear a voice calling out to them and turn around to see Lisanna running towards them. Immediately left speechless, they couldn't believe their eyes but then become filled with joy when they reunite with a hug.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 199, Pages 15-19 S-Class Trial arc Mirajane is first seen after the welcoming party of Lisanna, sleeping on the floor with Lisanna, Elfman, Jet, and Droy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 200, Page 16 Later, she is seen talking to Lucy about Cana's claim that she was thinking about leaving the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 201, Page 7 At the announcing of the S-Class Trial, after all the rules were explained, it was then revealed that Erza, Gildarts and, herself will also be participating in the Trial as well. Although, their only main role is to hinder the participants from progressing further into the Trial anyway they possibly can.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 202, Page 5 She was in path A, waiting for her opponents, Elfman and Evergreen, with her Take Over Satan Soul activated. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 205, Pages 5-6 Later Elfman and Evergreen pass the exam, and it is revealed they told Mirajane they were getting married which shocked her and gave them an opening to defeat her. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 208, Page 9 She believes they lied to beat her but then contemplates them having a very ugly child, causing her to cry. Similar to everyone else when thinking about Mest, she can't exactly recall him entering the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 208, Pages 10-11 Later, after Grimoire Heart lands on Tenrou Island, she and Lisanna fight off some members of Grimoire Heart without much effort.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 215, Page 14Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 217, Page 4 Azuma then confronts the pair, and Mirajane tells Lisanna to get back.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 217, Page 19 Azuma starts using his Explosion Magic and so Lisanna recommends that Mirajane use Satan's Soul to defeat Azuma, but she says she can't use the spell over and over again so much. Azuma then realizes he is fighting the Demon Mirajane and requests a serious match against her demon form. She doesn't respond and tells Lisanna to run away because she can tell Azuma is very strong. Since she doesn't respond to Azuma's request, he traps Lisanna in a ticking time bomb. As Mirajane panics Azuma tells her that the bomb will go off in three minutes, and that is the time she has to defeat him. She calls him a coward, but he just says he will do anything to face the demon. Without a choice, she uses Satan's Soul, even though she knows she won't be able to retain it long. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 220, Pages 6-9 She charges at Azuma and kicks him in the stomach. As the two fight, Mirajane glances over at the time bomb which was at 113 seconds. Lisanna urges her to keep fighting and not pay attention to the time. Azuma strikes back and binds her with Chain Burst. She then grows her wings and was barely able to escape the attack. The two start fighting an equal hand to hand rapidly as she yells at Azuma to release Lisanna, but Azuma just comments on how he loves the thrill of fighting someone as strong as her. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 220, Pages 10-14 Mirajane then glances back over at the clock which was now at 62 seconds. Azuma angered at her lack of attention, flings her up in the air and uses Burst Claw. She fights back and uses a blast herself. Azuma defends himself as she notices the clock is down to 24 seconds. She realizes she doesn't have enough time to defeat him; so she flies over to Lisanna and deactivates Satan Soul. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 220, Pages 14-18 She apologizes to Lisanna, telling her she is unable to defeat him due to the lack of time left, but she believes there is someone in the guild who can. She then tells her she's going to forfeit, but not to worry, because Lisanna is the one person she will not let die. The bomb goes off with her hugging Lisanna. After the explosion, Mirajane's heavily damaged body covers Lisanna, saving her from the blast. Her sister calls her name, but she has no response. Azuma, disappointed, walks away. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 200, Pages 19-22 She is later seen recovering alongside of Gajeel, with Lisanna and Levy by her side. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 225, Page 15 Magic and Abilities Mira's_fury_anime.jpg|Mirajane's Magic Seal Mira_as_a_demon.jpg|Satan Soul Darkness_Stream.jpg|Darkness Stream Soul_Extinction.jpg|Soul Extinction Demon_blast.jpg|Demon Blast Water-Magic.jpg|Evil Explosion Evil_Spark.jpg|Evil Spark 'Caster Magic User:' Mirajane is one of the most powerful members of Fairy Tail; her strength is said to rival Erza's. She has been shown to use Take Over Magic, Sleep Magic, Lighting Magic(Anime Only), Darkness Magic, and Water Magic. After her sister's apparent death, she lost her will to fight, and after witnessing Freed attempt to kill Elfman, she finally regains her will to fight and with it her ability to use her powers whenever she wills it. *'Satan Soul Take Over: Mirajane's magic that gave her the name "Demon". She uses a form of Take Over magic that gives her a possibility to change herself into a demon and take over its powers. While in this form her speed, strength and stamina increase dramatically.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 117, Pages 17-20Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 118, Pages 1-13 She also has the ability to shoot powerful blasts of energy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 118,Page 10 However, during her fight with Azuma Mirajane stated that she can't turn into her demon form at consecutive reprises.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 220, Page 6 :*'''Soul Extinction: Starting out as a dark sphere, this attack's true form is a large, powerful beam of energy. Freed's "wings" and "darkness" spells were no longer active after this attack.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 118, Page 11Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 45 :*'Darkness Stream': Shadowy hands shoot out from her magic seal and attack the opponent.(Anime Only)Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 45 :*'Demon Blast:' A huge ball of dark energy is charged on the user's hands and increases the strength of the next attack. (Anime Only)Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 45 :*'Evil Explosion:' Mirajane uses her magic energy to lift a body of water, even one as big as a river and then hurls it at her foe.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 118, Pages 7-8Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 45 :*'Evil Spark:' A powerful, close range lightning spell, with it the user can channel electricity into their foe's body. It was used by Mirajane in her fight with Freed. (Anime Only)Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 45 *'Transformation Master': Mirajane is very skilled at transformation magic. She has been seen to transform separate parts of her body instead of her whole body, and she is able to transform her own clothing.Fairy Tail Manga: Omake#5, Mira-Sensei's Transforming Magic ClassFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 107, Pages 7-8 *''Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While in her demon form, Mirajane has been shown to be skilled in close combat. During her match with Fried she easily overpowered him with speed and hand to hand combat.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 117, Page 19Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 118, Page 2-5 In her fight with Azuma she delivered a powerful kick into his stomach before he could react.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 220, Page 10 With hand to hand combat alone she was able to fight on equal terms against Azuma while he was using his explosion magic in conjuction with his punches and kicks and she was still able to leave him with some bruises.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 220, Pages 13-14 *'Enhanced Magic Power:' Mirajane is known for having enormous magic power, in her fight with Freed it was great enough to completely destroy the ground around her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 117, Page 15 She also had enough magic power to lift an entire river for an attack, something that suprised Freed, an S-Class candidate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 118, Pages 7-8 Major Battles *VS Freed Justine = '''WON' *VS Elfman and Evergreen = LOST *VS Azuma ='LOST' Trivia *Her name comes from a video game Mashima was playing while he created her.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 2, Page 190 *From the Volume 16 Limited Edition: Sorcerer Interview, the best quality of Fairy Tail according to Mirajane was "Everyone is really nice". She is thinking of becoming a singer in the future. Has a good relationship with everyone in the guild. Mirajane, like her brother Elfman, did not wish to comment anything on the most difficult job ever taken.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 16 Bonus, Sorcerer Magazine. *She considers Plue to be the strongest spirit ever.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 11 Q&A *In the manga, when she first appeared, someone threw a bottle at her head, which caused her to bleed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 10 In the anime someone threw Elfman at her and she didn't bleed.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 2 *She's good at cooking, as stated by Lisanna.Fairy Tail Manga: Omake#4, Natsu and the Dragon Egg! Quotes *(To Cana Alberona about Laxus) "I cannot believe it...Is such a person really a member of Fairy Tail?"?Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 51, Page 13 *(To Elfman) "It was never your fault that Lisanna died, back then too, you were just trying desperately to protect us."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 56, Page 5 *(To Freed) ''"I will eliminate you." Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 117, Page 20 *(To Freed)''"This battle is so meaningless, don't you think? We're friends you know, fellow members of the same guild, smiling together, laughing together, walking together."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 118, Page 14 *(To Freed) "When people realize how lonely it is being on their own, they will become kind" Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 118, Page 14 *(To Lisanna) ''"It's tough to accept but I don't have enough power left to defeat that guy, It's impossible for me right now,but I believe that there is someone in the guild who can. So your sister is going to forfeit here, but you don't need to worry, Lisanna." ''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 118, Page 14 References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Characters with a Bonus Gallery section